UsUk Sleeping Beauty
by LoverCartoonsandAnime
Summary: King Daniel and Queen Isabella celebrate their son birth Prince Arthur
1. Chapter 1

UsUK Sleeping Beauty Chapter One – "Celebration"

King Daniel and Queen Isabella wanted a child so King Daniel and Queen Isabella wish come true Queen Isabella gave birth to her child the baby is boy King Daniel named his son Arthur so the king called his announcer "we're going celebrate of his son birth Prince Arthur" said King Daniel. The announcer announced celebration of Queen Isabella birth son Prince Arthur, all the servants and maids prepare dinner table and chief started his workers to cook the meals for king, queen, and guests. Everyone had come to King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle kings, queens, and nobles giving Prince Arthur gifts and saying "congratulation" to King Daniel and Queen Isabella. The announcer stilled announced names who arrived King Daniel was expect his friend King Henry with his two sons Prince Alfred and Matthew "where is he", King Daniel question in his mind King Henry's messenger barge in of celebration birth with a message to king Daniel from King Henry. The messenger gave the message to King Daniel then King Daniel opens the message of his friend King Henry it said

Dear Daniel,

I'm sorry I couldn't attend your celebration of urgent battle, accept my apologies don't worry my two sons and me will see your son very soon.

Your friend,

Henry

The kings, queens, and nobles stared at King Daniel " I do apologies my friend King Henry gave me message that he won't attend of our celebration due to battle", said King Daniel they continued the celebration announcer announced the three fairies Mister Ludwig, Mister Feliciano, and Mister Kiku still arriving in time all three fairies fly towards to King Daniel and Queen Isabella "your majesties thank you for invite us" said all three fairies "you're welcome", said King Daniel and Queen Isabella "each us will bless your child no more or less", said Ludwig. Ludwig was the first fairy to bless Prince Arthur he flew towards Prince Arthur's cradle "your majesty I give bless of beauty" next fairy Feliciano "sweet prince you will bless of song" the last fairy Kiku "Prince Arthur your bless is" a strong wind open the door "what going on", said Feliciano "I'm not sure", said Ludwig. A crow flew inside King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku recognize crow that belongs to Ivan an evil fairy then floating sphere enter the castle than Ivan appearance in center of everyone with a calm tone not letting angry temper towards to King Daniel and Queen Isabella of not invite him.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

UsUk Sleeping Beauty Chapter two-"A curse to Prince Arthur"

Feliciano was shock that Ivan is here Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku knew Ivan wasn't invite being evil fairy that you can't trust "your majesties please accept my apologies of interrupt your celebration", said Ivan. King Daniel and Queen Isabella couldn't say anything to Ivan so King Daniel accept Ivan's apologies "thank you accept my apologies", said Ivan as he smiled "what are you doing here Ivan", Kiku asked "I just wanted to see Prince Arthur and I have bless for him", Ivan repied. Kiku started to worry about Prince Arthur and also Ludwig and Feliciano "what wrong Kiku" Ivan said, "you since worried about something" "just um…" "You worried about Prince Arthur", said Ivan as he grinned "Ivan please all of us don't want cause a problem", said Queen Isabella "cause a problem" Ivan said, "you did cause a problem by not invite me" "well because…Because" "because of what Feliciano", Ivan shouted "because you're unwanted", said Kiku with angry "unwanted…Unwanted", said Ivan once more "Ivan please we're very-"silence your mouth Queen Isabella", Ivan shouted once again with angry Queen Isabella gasp "Now, listen all of you the prince will grow beautiful and gracefully, but before sunset on Prince Arthur's sixteen birthday he'll prick his finger on spinning wheel and die", said Ivan as he grinned once more Queen Isabella walked over to her son cradle then pick up Prince Arthur from his cradle Ivan started laugh "seize him" King Daniel shouted. The knights run towards to Ivan "stand back you fools", said Ivan as he turn back to sphere then he floats away and his raven as well Queen Isabella started to cry and worried about her son "your majesty please don't worried" said Kiku "how can I stopped worried about my son", said Queen Isabella "your majesty I haven't gave my blessing to your son", said Kiku "oh, that right", said Queen Isabella "well can you stopped Ivan's spell", King Daniel asked "well no Ivan's spell are too strong", Feliciano replied. King Daniel and Queen Isabella had no hope "your majesty I can weak the curse Prince Arthur won't die, but he'll fall deep sleep when true love first kiss the curse will broke", said Kiku now Kind Daniel and Queen Isabella had little hope. So, King Daniel told the announcer to the villagers to give their spinning wheels to burn for protection of Prince Arthur's curse "let's hope all the spinning wheels doesn't have Ivan's spell", said King Daniel. Queen Isabella is in her room with Prince Arthur sing to her baby then Prince Arthur started fall asleep Queen Isabella put Prince Arthur to his cradle she stilled worried about Prince Arthur's curse by Ivan

To be continued….


End file.
